


Going In Circles

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Krauser being horny for Leon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: While in dire straits, Leon turns to the nearest source of comfort he can find.A gift for Amandarin, requested by anonymous
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Going In Circles

A knock at his door usually meant one of two things- either someone was wanted dead, or someone wanted him dead. He wasn't one for social calls, and the Jehovah's Witnesses had backed off when he'd answered the door in bloodstained fatigues. Even without the viscera, his scars and near-permanent sneer would've been enough to take him off the solicitor's list. People didn't like to make eye contact with him, not since the real estate on his head became clogged with damaged skin. When they did, and this was the worst part, there was always this awful look of pity on their face, sorrow for his injuries- as if their opinions on his appearance mattered. 

"I'm coming." Krauser grumbled, annoyed when the knocking became more urgent. He held a pistol in one hand, tucking it just behind the door. No amount of training, physical or mental, could've prepared him for the stormy disaster on the other side. In the flesh, shivering and crying, stood Leon Kennedy. He looked awful, hair rumpled, face a mess of bruises, clothes torn. The picture of a damsel in distress. Krauser would be damned if he said no to those tear-filled blue eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." Leon swayed a little, knees threatening to buckle. "Didn't-" He swayed harder, his usual playfulness gone. "Didn't know where else… to go." Legs giving out, he collapsed forward, caught with two arms around his waist. Krauser held him close for a minute, thoughts of their relationship, his boss, his allegiance, all running through his head. If Wesker found out that Leon was here, he'd kill them both.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, boy scout." Krauser hefted Leon into his arms, bringing him inside. "You're soaked." He said gruffly. When he didn't get a response, he looked down. Leon had his eyes closed, unconscious or just plain beat. Krauser moved him to the bathroom, setting him down on the counter. With slender legs on either side of his hips and his eyes caught on flushed cheeks, he could almost imagine that they were trysting. Only an idiot would turn down affections from a soft, doe-eyed little thing like Leon. Krauser was no fool.  
It had started small, he remembered. Hands lingering on his arms, fascinated with the bulk of his biceps. Then, sly comments about dinner, a date, about _treating a lady right_. Leon was incorrigible when he wanted something, even worse when he knew he could get away with it. Krauser had given in- telling himself that it'd at least make a good story- and found himself flat on his back. For being so demure and _vulnerable_ , Leon was always in charge- when he wanted to be.  
He remembered those lithe hands guiding him over miles of soft skin, encouraging him to squeeze and pinch wherever he wanted. The little bruises he left behind were like offerings to a goddess. She could be cruel, biting into him with teeth and sharp words, but most of the time, she was benevolent. Krauser would never tell her, lest it go to her head, but her beauty was unmatched, unparalleled in anyone he'd ever met. She was seductive curves and coy smiles, soft hair helping hide the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. In bed, she loved with the same ferocity she fought with. It was incredibly rare for Krauser to escape one of her sermons unscathed. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Leon flirted with his own gender so easily, he was so willing to bend the rules and cross lines that Krauser was too scared to toe. He was a menace. One night, he would appear as the goddess, wrapped in white silk and easily-torn lingerie. The next, he was an incubus, clothed in too-tight jeans and leather chaps, smelling of expensive aftershave and deep-seated arousal.  
Right now, as Krauser reigned in his wandering thoughts, Leon was neither of those things. He was vulnerable in a different way, a way that Krauser never really got to see. Someone had bested his goddess, had managed to get the upper hand and strike her down. It was a declaration of open war, and he was more than ready to go to battle… as soon as he put Leon to bed.

Anyone would be surprised at just how gentle he could be. He'd learned long ago to control himself, to scale back his reactions. The biggest motivator had been his cat, Susie, a dainty little thing that loved him with nearly as much ferocity as Leon. She was loud and demanding, and he owed her all the credit for his patience. Without the training she'd given him, he might've kicked Leon's ass during the Javier op. 

_Spoiled little brats. Both of them._ He thought, fondly. More cuts and bruises began to appear as he unbuttoned Leon's ruined dress shirt. His whole chest was a mess, most likely the epicenter of the attack. He wondered if the thugs had been after information, or just money. If Neo-Umbrella was involved, and Wesker was aware of the attack… Krauser faltered. Realistically, he should call his _god-like_ boss and let him know that Agent Kennedy was unconscious and in his custody, but that would make his chances of getting some time alone with the little vixen very slim. Right now, if he could keep them both in a low profile, he might be able to spend a few days playing nurse, and then perhaps a few more days being repaid for his doting.  
Leon had looked traumatized, shivering in the cold on his doorstep, but he was tough, with thick skin. There wasn't much that could break him. He'd bounce back, like he always did. It would just take some time, some understanding. He could provide that. Not for anyone else, though. Leon was the only one he'd stick his neck out for. 

Krauser snagged a towel from under the counter, using it to cover pale skin and quell pitiful shakes. Leon was thin- almost too thin- and his body didn't generate enough heat after being drenched. The rain had beaten down soft locks of blond hair, darkening them until they were nearly a chestnut brown. Idly, Krauser wondered how Leon would look with naturally dark hair. Like snow white, he mused, with pale skin and red lips. The memory of a lipstick-coated kiss made his movements stutter. A wallet-sized photo of Leon on his nightstand had a red kiss smear on the back, the only remnant of his hospital stay- excluding the horrid scarring on his arm. His little boy scout had dolled himself up for visitation hours, coming in a soft blouse and nylons, teasing him with the swish of his skirt. He remembered how badly he'd wanted to smear the accompanying makeup, how he'd pictured runny mascara and blotchy foundation, reeling at the thought of Leon on his knees with holes torn in his tights.  
His wishes had been forgotten, overshadowed by the news of his discharge. Arousal had turned to anger, and even when Leon had kissed him goodbye, he'd fought with the urge to ruin him. Differently this time, he'd wished for blackened eyes and bruised cheeks. Blood instead of lipstick. 

Krauser blinked. He didn't have to wish anymore, someone had done it for him. Instead of conviction, or relief, he felt only rage. Slow, but burning steadily in his gut. His anger had been redirected, away from the blond agent currently comatose in his bathroom, and towards Leon's unknown assailant.  
Ever so gently, he examined bruised ribs, using the extent of his medical knowledge to gauge the amount of shit that Leon had gotten himself into. Whomever it was, they were careless. Nothing ground or grated beneath his touch. 

"Your luck never runs out, does it?" He asked aloud. Leon whimpered softly in his sleep, eyes moving beneath heavy lids. Krauser sighed. "Having a nightmare?" He brushed aside blond hair, tucking it away from a nasty little cut. "Rest easy, comrade, I'll take care of you." 

In the time it took him to bandage Leon's wounds and discard his ruined clothes, more and more memories stitched and pulled at Krauser's brain. All those emotions he'd felt, going through operation Javier with a little blond spitfire by his side, the hospital, the news of his arm, everything. He tried to sort himself out and ask if he was still angry. He was- of course he was- but less and less of that anger reared up in Leon's direction.  
"It's fucked up, you know?" He was painfully aware that he was speaking only to himself. Leon remained limp as Krauser manhandled him. "We were just kids. We were barely old enough to drink and they had us fighting their battles for them. I didn't belong there. And you sure as shit didn't either." His knees hit the mattress, and he lowered long legs onto the sheets. Even battered, Leon could captivate him. Dressed only in his boxers, he was miles of soft skin, dips and valleys that Krauser knew remembered his touch. He tucked the blanket around goosebump-riddled shoulders, letting himself fix a blond halo of hair before retreating.  
He wouldn't tell Wesker about this. He couldn't. Besides, it was only for the night. Surely, Leon would be up and away in the morning, probably embarrassed that he'd managed to find his way back to Krauser. Their relationship had become rocky after his discharge, both of them wrapped up in their own troubles. Maybe he _had_ learned to forgive and forget, maybe his heart _had_ grown three sizes, but he wouldn't blame Leon for not taking that chance. Even if he did, if they managed to work things out, there was no way Krauser could explain away working for Wesker. Leon would tan his hide if he found out, injured or not.  
For now, the best thing to do was let the little presidential aid sleep. Krauser picked out some clothes before he left the room, tossing them at the foot of the bed. They wouldn't fit, he was much too broad, and Leon was much too slim, but they would keep the cold away. In the meantime, he would sit in the other room; he would keep his distance so he didn't do anything stupid. As he walked down the hall, Krauser swore the wait would kill him.

There was power in conflict. Knowing you were _winning_ , that you would come out on top. The surge of adrenaline, every nerve on your body singing and tensed. Every muscle taunt like a bowstring. Mind sharp, pulse high, eyes focused. Keep moving, keep fighting. If you stop, you're already dead. If your body gives out, if your limbs fail you…  
A hand made contact with his shoulder, heavy as iron. This was it, he'd finally met his match. On this sluggish battlefield, rife with heat and flame, he would make his last-

"Jack?" 

"Huh?" He bolted upright, shaking his head. When the hell had he fallen asleep? His neck ached from the uncomfortable pillows on the couch. 

"Jack." Leon was standing in front of him, wrapped up in his clothes. They seemed to melt off of him, showing teasing bits of skin around his waist. Beyond the subtle submissiveness in his posture, he seemed exhausted, weary. A few hours of sleep hadn't been enough to lift the dark circles from under his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Krauser asked automatically. He tensed up when Leon climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs and hugging his shoulders. 

"You took care of me."

"Of course I did." 

"I wasn't sure if- if-"

"I couldn't say no to you, boy scout." Krauser was hesitant, placing his hands gently on Leon's lower back. He winced when the action elicited a flinch, but no attempt was made to remove him. Emboldened, he buried his nose in blond hair, further cementing their cuddling. Leon seemed perfectly content with that, even sighing quietly at the touch. Krauser guessed that he hadn't been held like this in a long time.  
For a while, they simply sat together, breathing in each other's atmosphere. Leon still smelled faintly of citrus, the shampoo he used. The scent of it tickled Krauser's nose, and he grumbled quietly, fighting off a sneeze.

"Hm?" Leon sounded drowsy, like he'd been half asleep.

"Your shampoo. Makes my nose itch." Krauser said. There was pressure on his chest as Leon pushed himself upright. 

"I thought you liked that one. It's the orange vanilla kind." He said.

"That…?" Krauser raised an eyebrow. "You still use it?"

"Yeah. You said it makes my hair extra soft." 

"It does." He ran his fingers through Leon's bangs, heart nearly melting in his chest when his wrist and palm were nuzzled. "What happened?" He asked. Blue eyes slowly drifted up to meet him.

"They were just kids, I think." Leon went quiet for a moment. "They startled me, I didn't even- I should've… There were a lot of things I should've done, and I didn't do any of them."

"You're sure they weren't Umbrella?"

"Yeah." Leon sighed. "They pulled a gun on me, hit me in the face with it. They didn't know what they were doing, but I was too shocked to fight back. This wasn't the first time they've jumped someone, they kinda got into it, started kicking me in the ribs and stuff." He sighed again, twisting in Krauser's lap so he could rest his head on a broad shoulder. "Once they started going through my pockets, they found my badge, and got scared. They were talking about killing me, can you believe that?" He chuckled darkly.

"I'd rather not." Krauser said, hoping the growl in his chest didn't make it through to his voice. 

"They didn't, obviously. Just took my wallet and phone, which was also a stupid idea, but…" Leon yawned. "I'm too tired to do anything about it right now."

"Sounds like you had a rough day." Krauser said, smiling when Leon nestled closer to him. The closeness was disturbingly easy to accept.

"Yeah. I had just gotten back from an op, too." He grumbled. "Spent thirty-six hours in Brazil, couldn't drink any water because it could've been contaminated, and had to kill a massive pig with seven legs."

"A _pig?_ " Krauser asked.

"That was my reaction, too." Leon snorted. "They were feeding the bodies of their failed experiments to local livestock. Circle of life and all that. Except it ended up being the circle of undeath, which is a lot less catchy."

"They never learn." Krauser shook his head. Idly, he wondered if Wesker had been pulling the strings behind Leon's latest adventure. 

"So…"

"Yes?"

"What have you been… up to?" Leon seemed nervous, suddenly, as if he wasn't sure how Krauser would react to the question.

"Not a whole lot."

"Still working out, obviously." Leon squeezed his bicep. Krauser chuckled.

"I figured that I might as well try and keep up my strength, in case some pretty little blond out there needs saving." 

"Well, it's a good thing you did." Leon smiled at him. "What else?"

"Physical therapy." Krauser flexed his arm unconsciously. "I'm doing a lot better. Have a long way to go, still, but… it's better. I've been working on my aim, I'm still not steady, but at least the recoil doesn't deaden my arm anymore." 

"Good."

"You don't want to hear about my miserable life as a cripple. Tell me about your missions."

"No, Jack." Leon shook his head. "Of course I want to hear about you. I… I've missed you. I've missed talking with you."

"There's nothing to tell, Leon. I can't work, I can't fight. I'm going nuts just trying to keep myself busy." Krauser felt something bitter well up in his throat. It was only half true. He was doing both- working and fighting- under Wesker's care. He was being retrained, prepared for a big assignment, something to test his loyalty.

"I'm sorry." Leon went quiet.

"It… wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

"You did."

"But now I don't." Krauser kissed the top of Leon's head. "I never should have. I'm sorry."

"If I talk to the BSAA-"

"They'd put me on desk duty. You know how much I hate that."

"But it would be something to do."

"Paperwork is only marginally better than mind-numbing boredom." Krauser chuckled. "I'll figure something out."

"I don't want you to be left behind." Leon sat up, tracing the scar on Krauser's cheek with his thumb. "I want to help."

"There's nothing to help, Leon." 

"I think there might be something." Leon leaned in, kissing him sweetly. For a few seconds, they just breathed, lips brushing, foreheads together. Both waiting for the other to pull away. Krauser moved first, grabbing Leon around the waist and lowering him down against the couch cushions. He could comfortably cover the other man with his body, pinning him in place. Leon seemed to delight in it, his eyes widening at the feeling of warm, hard muscle pressing against the length of his body. He melted into another kiss, harder and more urgent this time. Krauser slid his tongue against familiar teeth, grinding his hips down lightly. To his satisfaction, Leon responded, moaning into his mouth and pulling at the fabric of his shirt. 

"Jack." He whined, voice pitching up when teeth closed around his lower lip. As their hands began to wander, the room became uncomfortably still. It was then- because of course it was- that Krauser's phone rang, jarring them apart. 

"Dann it!" Krauser cussed. He pinned Leon in place with one hand, sitting up to grab his cell from the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Krauser." Wesker's voice floated in through the speaker. "I have an assignment for you."

"Now's not really a good-"

"Apologies, do you have something pressing going on?" The snarl told Krauser that his affair had been noticed. Damn him.

"Give me a second." He turned to Leon. "I'll be right back, don't move." Heading into the other room, he lowered his voice. "What do you want, Wesker?"

"I have an assignment, like I said. I trust that Agent Kennedy is doing well?"

"What, do you have cameras in my house?"

"The walls have ears, you should know that." Wesker droned. "Now, drive Agent Kennedy home, and I'll send you further instructions after."

"You're a real son of a bitch, you know that?" Krauser grunted. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine." 

"I thought you might agree."

"Whatever, just… fuck's sake, you don't watch me when I shower, do you?"

"Don't be obscene." Wesker hung up, stopping the conversation in its tracks. Krauser sighed, tucking the device in his pocket.

"Leon?" He said, coming back into the living room. Endearingly, his little incubus had taken his "don't move" command very seriously. "I'm sorry. I just got a call, I'm needed at the army base. A consultation of some kind."

"But you're busy." Leon trailed his fingers over his own stomach, hiking his shirt up to show soft skin. 

"I know. I tried." Krauser swallowed the want balled in his throat. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He offered.

"What?" Leon sat up, pouting. "But, Jack-"

"I'm sorry." Krauser sighed. "This weekend. I'll pick you up, we can have dinner and see a movie, or go on a walk, or-"

"A walk sounds nice." Leon said. "Jack, I-"

"Save it, boy scout." Krauser came over, stealing a kiss. He felt desperate hands cling to his arms, trying to persuade him to stay. "I'll find you some shoes and a coat." He said, pulling away. His closet was bare, but he could spare an old army jacket and a pair of slippers.

"I never stopped loving you, you know that?" Leon called after him. "Even if… if leaving hurt, I knew it was what I had to do. You were so angry, we would've just torn each other apart. And not in the fun way."

"I know." Krauser draped the coat around hunched shoulders, using his fingers to tilt Leon's head up. "I could never get you out of my head. Like a little angel on my shoulder."

"I wouldn't mind taking a ride on those shoulders." Leon commented, following Krauser towards the door. "Will you let me, sometime?" 

"Friday at 7?" Krauser asked. He treasured the smile that he got in return. He swore Leon could light up the whole room if he wanted to.

"Absolutely." 

Krauser escorted him to the car, helping him into the passenger's side after a teasing "no, you're not allowed to drive". He was pinched for his troubles, but it was worth it.  
The ride to Leon's apartment was short. They chatted about news, sports, anything that came to mind. Avoiding work talk had always been an unspoken rule, but it seemed more natural now than it ever had before.  
All too soon, Krauser pulled up on a gated complex, and Leon reached for the door handle.

"Jack?" He said, hesitating.

"Yes?"

"It's really nice to see you. Thank you for letting me in." Leon leaned over, kissing him gently. He lingered, for perhaps too long, unwilling to let go.

"It was good to see you too. Remember," Krauser brushed blond bangs to the side so he could see Leon's eyes. "Friday."

"I'll see you then." 

"Be more careful, Leon." He warned. 

"Never." One more hasty kiss, and then Leon was gone, out of the car, down the sidewalk, and into the main building. Krauser stared after him, completely fixated until his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" 

"Finally. Meet me at the airport." Wesker said. "You're going to Spain."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
